The Begining of fear
by Vixen Ninetails
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Yay     Ok, what if the rules have changed and all trainers have to return to school until they are 16 before they can begin their journeys.Please read i suck at summeries. I promise the story is better thou 3


This is my first fanfic that im publishing. XD So im really nervous. I wrote this a couple months back. This is about, what if the rules have changed and trainers have to stay in school til they are 16 before they started their pokemon journey. So Brock is standing at a crossroad saying goodbye to his friends who have to go back home.

Please please review. Any comments would be greatly appreciated.

Vixen Ninetails xxx

Bytheway i dont own pokemon at all, all rights belong to their respected owners. If i did own it Misty would never have left and Ash would actually get older.

Enjoy!

**The Beginning of Fear**

**The Pokemon-world has changed a great deal since the eager, young Ash Ketchum, had started his journey with his now faithful pal Pikachu, from the tranquil town of Pallet. The law of the land has issued a decree in that the national age for beginning ones pokemon journey has changed from ten to sixteen years old. The individuals in power have valued the textbook education of youngsters than their personal growth. Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower are both at the tender age of 15, while the eager breeder Brock Pewter is 19 and is sad as his oldest friends have to part from him and their long journey through the Shinnoh region.**

**Our trio now stand at a crossroads. Ash and Misty are destined to turn back the road they have come, and return to their homes in Pallet and Cereulian City in time for the academic year. While Brock is to travel north alone. Misty, sadly aware of the situation, faces Brock ready to speak when suddenly Croagunk appears from his pokemon.**

'**Brock, I wont be around now to tear you away from every pretty girl, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny that you set your eyes on', Misty warns Brock as she points her bare ring finger in front of his face.**

**Both Misty and Ash had thought Brock's reaction would involve a cheeky grin, but instead sorrowful tears ran down his face. Misty eyes grew tearful from seeing her friend's sadness. She crouches down to approach Croagunk.**

'**I can count on you to knock Brock to his senses', said Misty as she pats Croagunk on the head.**

'**Croa, Croagunk'.**

**The last of our trio has been strangely silent for a boy who seems to hold the gift of a motor-mouth. Ash, who stood still behind Misty all this time, had his peek cap lowered over his eyes. So they were hidden from the world as though they had something to hide. Misty soon changed her tune when she noticed Ash and his sudden quiet nature.**

'**ASH KETCHUM! You haven't said a word ALL morning. Brock is one of your LONGEST friends. Say something will you!'**

**Ash, with his Pikachu on his shoulder, removes his trademark hat and walks unto Brock, bypassing Misty. To Brock, Misty and Pikachus shock, Ash hugs Brock who towers a foot above him. Ash's arms embraced Brock by the shoulder and under-arm. Brock was in complete shock due to his friend's unforeseen reaction. Brock reveals two wide amber coloured pupils that gleam from the tears and the suns rays at noon. Brock soon reacts by hugging Ash back, only to be broken a few moments later by sheer awkwardness.**

**It was so emotional; they turned around to find Misty even crying. As quick as Ash had stepped back from Brock, Misty jumped into Brocks arms. She had such a petite figure that Brock had lifted her off her feet.**

**Pikachu even jumped onto Brock and was so hyped up and emotional that he accidentally let out a thunderbolt on the unsuspecting trio. Everyone resulted in laughter as smoke rose from their scorched clothing. They soon began to part after their long, hard farewells. Brock stood on top of the northern road waving down to his friends. Brock was about to turn away when he shouted down to the young trainers.**

'**Hey Ash, look after Misty, okay'.**

**Misty was too upset at parting from her dear friend that she overlooked his words. But she noticed the hint of a grin emerging from Brocks face.**

'**Of course Brock'.**

**Misty turned to Ash to see his face had turned scarlet. As she waved her final goodbye, Ash daringly inched a step closer to Misty. Brushing his arm off hers and left it there dangling. Until Ash, as though instantly taken over by Brock, wraps his fingers around Misty hand.**

**Brock looks down on his friends knowing that it was to happen for a long time now, sees an almost perfect couple in his two friends. Both waving at him, their final goodbye. Hand in hand, and both faces scarlet. Brock turns round and walks to the north with only Croagunk hopping beside him.**

**The End.**

**Review,please!  
**


End file.
